ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom X
Phantom X is a villain appearing in John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts. He is the Nobody of John Smith. Appearance Phantom X's appearance is similar to Phantom's, with white hair, purple eyes and an evil demeneor. He also wears a black cloak. History When John lost his Heart, two beings were created. Darkside, as John's Heartless, fueled by his heart, and Phantom X, which was the leftover body. After being created, Phantom X was recruited into Organization XIII. Due to having the ability to transform into John's aliens, he was experimented on by Organization scientist Vexen. He created a machine that would allow him to transfer energy from Phantom X to another, and give them the ability to use the alien transformations as well. He was sent to eliminate Xion, a traitor of the Organization, along with Axel. He meets and fights John for the first time, revealing his nature to him. John eventually defeats him, and he escapes. After Kairi is revived and John gone, Phantom X is at full power, and goes to conquer Kingdom Hearts, so he can rule all worlds. Kairi, King Mickey and Axel work together to fight and destroy him, and succeed. Later, Vexen creates a Replica of Phantom X, a clone to do his bidding. Phantom X Replica fought Kairi again, but is defeated again. He escapes. Much later, when John loses his heart to Xehanort, Phantom X is revived. Kingdom Hearts restores John's heart, as the two split, becoming two separate halves. The two fight again, and John eventually forces the two to merge back together, becoming whole and conquering his dark side. Personality Phantom X is evil and power hungry. As a Nobody, he has no ability to feel emotions, and desperately wants to be whole again. He feels superior to the Organization, due to being the source of their power. Powers and Abilities As a Nobody, he wields the ability to use darkness, able to create Corridors of Darkness to travel through the Realm of Darkness. He also has the ability to transform into any alien John has. His signature alien is Diagoneir. Phantom X's Replica only has the ability to turn into 3 aliens, being Ghostfreak, Toepick, and Diagoneir. Aliens used *Gymosis *Xylofreeze *Wildvine *Big Chill *Diagoneir *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Gravattack *Armodrillo *Mummy Dusk *Diamondhead *Goop *Ripjaws *Water Hazard *Ultimate Ripjaws *Astrodactyl Phantom X Replica Aliens *Ghostfreak * Toepick *Diagoneir Appearances John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts *Phantom of Twilight *Kairi (episode) *End of the World Part 1 *End of the World Part 2 *End of the World Part 3 (death) *Mysterious Past (Flashback) *Castle Oblivion (Replica) *Merciless (Replica) *Twilight to Dusk (Flashback) *Organization XIII Part 2 Omniverse * Keyblade Graveyard Trivia *Phantom X's name is based off Phantom's, who is considered the "Evil John." **The X in his name is a result of Organization names adding an X. **X also stands for roman numeral 10, so his literal name is "Phantom 10." A parody off of John 10. *Besides Diagoneir and Big Chill, Phantom X has used any alien form only once. *End of the World Part 1 is the only episode where Phantom X appears in the flesh that he doesn't use Diagoneir. *Phantom X is the replacement of Roxas in the story. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:John Smith 10 Category:Revived Characters Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68